A Time for Us
by Blue Trinkets
Summary: Just before the events of Armageddon take place, two lovers strengthen their bond. Gwen x Oswald
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A Time for Us.**

* * *

Odin Sphere fanfiction by:  
Blue Trinkets

* * *

_Valkyrie Epilogue Act 6. _

He was trembling. He who had fought dragons and powerful kings without fear.

And yet, the delicate form of the woman in his arms was enough to shake him. How he had yearned to see more than cold indifference in her eyes, and hear soft words spoken from her lips, gentle words that meant she cared for him.

He had thought he'd never wake up again, that the last thing he'll see was the Halja that took his life. But when he came to, he woke to the voice of the Demon Lord talking about the Netherworld. He had felt disoriented for a while, wondering what had transpired. The last thing he remembered before the Halja took his life was the pain of Gwendolyn's rejection and the despair that ate at him until he lost all will to live.

But even as he remembered the pain and despair, he realized that he had woken up in Odin's palace, not in some dark, dismal place of the Netherworld. The Demon Lord wouldn't life a finger to rescue him so...that could only mean--

He turned around, seeking her beloved face. How he had feared he'll never see her again.

The first sight of Gwendolyn in her shimmering blue armor made him tremble with longing. Fatigue had left shadows in her beautiful violet eyes, and the feathers of her wings appeared frayed and worn. But she had never looked so magnificent to him as she was at that moment.

Despite her obvious exhausted state, joy and relief danced in her eyes, and a beautiful smile lit up her face, making him catch his breath.

"Oswald! You are awake." The joyous note in her voice was hard to miss, and looking at her relieved face, at the loving concern that made her eyes look soft as she gazed at him, Oswald thought for a moment that he was dreaming.

"...Fulfill your promise. Give me the ring." The Demon Lord's voice that broke through his slightly muddled mind convinced him he's not.

_Ring? There was only one ring that Odin desires, the ring Titrel. Does this mean she had reclaimed it back from the Fairies?And what promise had Gwendolyn made? What had she asked from him in exchange for the ring?_

Gwendolyn looked at the ring that glittered on her finger. "This ring is a symbol of Oswald's love."

The ring represented all his love, the sacrifices he had made, the risks he had taken for her. To give the ring away, was the final rejection of his devotion.

"Right now, it represents all I am." She continued softly."If you take this away there would be nothing left of me. If you must take it, my life must be taken too."

"Gwendolyn." Oswald felt dumbfounded at her words. There's no way in Hell would he allow anyone to lift a finger against her, they'll have to go through him first.

He was about to protest when she looked at him, Oswald stared at her in confusion until understanding came and he could only suck in his breath at the impact of her words.

He knew all too well what it's like to have one's entire world held in someone's hands. Just as Gwendolyn had the power to destroy him, he now knew that he wielded the same power over her.

Her love was the only thing that sustains him, but now he knew that he too, had become her reason for living.

A warm glow seemed to fill his chest, and inexplicable tears threatened to cloud his eyes. Belatedly Oswald recognized it for what it was:

Happiness.

He had never felt this happy before, even surpassing the elation he had felt when Gwendolyn woke up from Odin's spell.

"Stop this nonsense!" Her father fairly roared. "What you believe to be 'everything' is merely an illusion. You are married because I ordered it."

_Demon Lord you are wrong. Nothing can make me marry a girl I do not care for. What I feel for Gwendolyn cannot be an illusion, not when she can break or make my entire world._

"Love is an illusion to begin with. I do not fear losing honor, but I am terrified of losing this illusion." Gwendolyn said softly, with her head bent.

Though she believed her feelings for Oswald to be caused by her father's spell, Gwendolyn knew deep down that she didn't want her love to end. She had never felt so complete, whole, as she was now with Oswald. Nor had she ever felt so much more alive than ever before she met him. And even if the spell should fade, she knew she would still love him, the empty days of waiting in the old castle while Oswald fought Levanthan told her that her entire life has changed since becoming his wife. Nor did she ever wish to relive the agony of losing him again.

"You fool!" Odin fumed."Are you saying you would sacrifice your life and your pride just for love!?"

Livid with rage, the Demon Lord approached his daughter and balled his fist to strike her.

"Stop it!" Oswald commanded, shielding his wife with his own body should Odin still decide to pummel her. "Do you really want to do this to your own child!?"

He would not hesitate to use his sword, even against Odin, Gwendolyn's father. No one or nothing will ever harm his wife while he still lives.

Seeing the crimson shimmer of the Belderiver, Odin turned his back away from the couple as if finally coming to his senses.

"This is unforgivable. You are ruining my plans. But my dear, beloved daughter..."

The Demon Lord took a few steps away from them and looked back. "Look at your father. I am powerless against your decisions. If I am to be any kind of father, I must show you compassion."

Sighing, and with his head bent in resignation, Odin finally conceded to let Gwendolyn keep the ring. "Do as you wish"

"Father--"Gwendolyn knew how much her father coveted the ring, and felt a trifle guilty. She had never gone against his wishes before, but now...Oswald has become the definite force that shapes her life.

"Silence! Speak no more, disloyal one..." It was hard to miss the bitterness from her father's voice and though his words stung, Gwendolyn knew that she had made the right choice. She only wished things could be better between them.

"Holder of the Belderiver, I entrust my daughter to you."Were Odin's parting words as he walked away and left the room.

Alone now, Oswald felt words crowd at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell her so many things, ask her so many questions, but seeing how exhausted she was, he relented and silently reached for her hand to take her home.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N**:Actual dialogues were taken from the game itself, I just incorporated some of the character's inner thoughts...which are my own fancies, of course. Yes, I added a few bits like the Belderiver, it's not there in that scene in-game. The next chapter would change the rating of this story, as it would be a lemon. :D

**Disclaimer: **Odin Sphere and all related characters are the sole property of Atlus, Vanillaware ltd. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Interlude

_Interlude. _

* * *

As had become his habit since the castle became his, Oswald stood on the balcony of the master bedroom and gazed out at the view below him. It was hard to believe that he had once stood here, his heart full of despair...completely without hope. 

And now, everything has changed. From the moment he woke up and realized what Gwendolyn had done, risked her own life to rescue him from the Netherworld.

Was it only a few hours past that Gwendolyn and he had stood in this very balcony? Exchanging vows of love?

All his life, from as far as he can remember, he had been used by people for whom he had only shown loyalty...for what is a knight without a lord to obey?

He had been trained harshly, from the moment he was strong enough to lift a sword. No softness was ever allowed, he had been trained to be a killer, and he rose among his peers with his exceptional skills.

But...

It wasn't just subjugating unwilling allies, he had also been trained to seduce the wives, daughters of powerful rivals. Add to his blood-stained hands, the relationships he had destroyed, all the dreams he had shattered—all that for the man he'd looked up to as his father. There was nothing he would not do for Melvin, even though there was never a kind word for him from that scheming fairy.

He knew who he was, and he's not disillusioned to think that he would ever be worthy of her love. That was why he had been quick to give up when Gwendolyn gave away the ring. He knew there was really nothing he can offer, what her father cannot give better.

Odin's Witch.

She was not called that for nothing. Oswald himself can attest to her skills in battle, reclaiming Titrel from the Fairies, ending the domineering rule of Odette, the Queen of the Dead—all on her own, was a feat few can ever claim to accomplish.

She was also beautiful, loyal and pure. Was it any wonder that the Inferno King Onyx lusted after her?

Oswald sighed as he leaned on the balcony railing, knowing that such musings won't take him anywhere. Gwendolyn had accepted him for who he is, no secret schemes of using him, no ulterior motives.

Like him, she only wanted to be loved, appreciated...for who he is, and not for what he can do.

The heart is such a mystery, no powerful magic can ever manipulate it, nor teach it who to love.

That she would love him...the Shadow Knight who have killed so many of her people--

"Oswald...there you are."

He didn't hear Gwendolyn enter the room, her voice startling him from his thoughts.

"Dinner is almost ready." She said as she approached him. "Myris is such an exceptional cook. There's Consomme for appetizers, Lamb Steak for the main course, and...Strudel for dessert!"

Oswald smiled at the enthusiasm animating her face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing...just thinking..."

Oswald traced the feather ornament on her hair with his fingertip, awed once more by her startling loveliness. The blue gown enhanced the shimmering beauty of her eyes while it brought out the pale gold of her silky hair. A subtle perfume rose from her, pleasing him.

Gwendolyn's head barely reached his chin, the difference in their heights only made him more protective of her, despite knowing her prowess in battle.

A soul deep longing seemed to grip him then, nearly consuming him. His heart ached from all the emotions she engendered from him.

"You look so beautiful in your mother's dress..." He murmured, taking one of her hands.

Gwendolyn looked up at him, clearly surprised. "How did you know?"

"I...I was there that day...in your father's throne room. It was I who took out Brigan."

"Brigan..."Gwendolyn murmured, for a moment, disgust entered the blue eyes. "Why did you spare his life? It would have saved my father a lot of grief..."

"Gwendolyn..."

"But then...if that happened, I would not have to rescue my sister, and disobey my father's edicts...and then my father would not have been able to make a pact with you..."

For a moment, they looked at each other, wondering how things would have been if Brigan died by Oswald's hands instead of Gwendolyn's.

"Would you...would you have given me a second glance if we met in a different circumstances?" He asked, trying for a light note, but Gwendolyn sensed his anxiety.

"I...I...don't know. Maybe I would have tried to extract revenge on you...and lose my life instead..." Then she remembered that moment when he had once pinned her down in the battlegrounds of tumultuous Valentine. He had his chance to kill her then and there, but he had not.

"Oswald...back then...why did you not kill me?"

He laughed nervously, looking away. "What can I say? You were so beautiful, so fearless...even in the face of death. How can I not admire such courage?"

She flushed in pleasure at his words. "I—"

"Begging your pardon for barging in, but supper is getting cold." Brom's voice startled the couple, making Gwendolyn jump a little.

"We will be right down, Brom." Oswald replied, clasping his wife's hand.

This domestic bliss...the happiness he felt, the glow of peace that seemed to permanently lodge in his heart...Oswald silently sent a prayer to whoever gods may be listening, to make these precious moments last.

-o-

He was definitely no green boy about to spend the night with his first woman. But Oswald found himself nervous, restless.

It had been like this from the start. Gwendolyn affected him like no one or nothing on this world ever has.

He never thought of himself as a possessive man, but Onyx...his encounter with the Inferno king shattered the illusion. Though he liked to believe he's better than most men, men who could only see Gwendolyn as an object to be used, Oswald couldn't help the possessiveness she drew from him.

"_While I still live, I will not let you near her."_

Those words he had spoken to King Onyx, he meant them. He couldn't stand the mere thought of another man with Gwendolyn.

_She's mine._

No matter what he says, that simple truth is indisputable: He can never let her go.

He hadn't forced her to accept him in her bed, despite having the right as her husband, Oswald kept the beast of lust tightly leashed. She wouldn't deny him, that he knew, but to take her body when her heart's against him...Oswald needed her love more than his body craved for carnal gratification.

But now...now that she has come to him, there was no need to hold back any longer.

-o-

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be part of the next chapter, but I decided to separate this part, just to warn readers that the next chapter would be a lemon. (ebul smirk) 


	3. Chapter 2: Resting Place

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT!** In plain English: **ADULT CONTENT AHEAD**!  
Well, I tried to make it as tasteful as possible, nuu! I don't believe in smut. I consider this lemon as the mildest I've ever written actually. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Resting Place.

* * *

The night sky glittered with myriads of shooting stars, a spectacular magical view of Nebulapolis from the balcony. But tonight, as Oswald entered their bedchamber, he has eyes only for the girl who stood near the railing, no longer wearing the blue gown, but a white undergarment made from soft, flimsy cloth. 

Gwendolyn looked ethereal as she stood there on the balcony, amidst the fantastic display of the night sky. Her skin looked pale, almost matching the gossamer cloth that covered her to the ankles. A soft breeze blew, molding the cloth against her body, revealing the thrust of her breasts, the tiny waist and the gentle flare of her hips. The wind lifted her unbound hair, making it shimmer like a glowing flame. The only colors she wore were those of her eyes and lips, and against the darkened, glittering background, she glowed like a creature of light. Her blue eyes were bright, reflecting the countless sparkles that danced in the sky.

_If Purity wore flesh and walked on earth, this is how she would be..._

Oswald felt goosebumps break in his skin as he gazed at her, a primal recognition, just like that day he first saw her. Just the mere sight of her was enough to drive his heart into a frenzied rhythm, while desire, thick and hot, made his veins throb.

For a moment the two lovers simply stood a few feet away, each hesitant, unsure, merely looked at each other.

From where Gwendolyn stood, the crimson curtains of the four poster bed did not detract her attention away from her husband but rather enhanced it. He stood there, wearing the white long-sleeved shirt, the buttons undone except for a few, leaving his chest and the muscular contours of his stomach bare.

He was as handsome as the fairytale prince from the stories told to children. Was it any wonder that he could steal her breath with just one look?

Despite the casual clothing, power and virility fairly sizzled from him. He still looked formidable, even without his dark armor.

In spite of the love he professed, Gwendolyn could still see the mark of arrogance that shaped his lips, the male pride that gave depths to his eyes...he was a man of experience, those eyes...they have seen more than she could ever dream.

"Gwendolyn..." He called to her, lifting a hand, beckoning her close.

There was an unseen bond that tied her to him, a bond that only grew stronger with each moment she spent with him. Gwendolyn wasn't sure she can break it, if she was even willing to.

Slowly she walked closer, the soft cloth of her undergarment rippling against her slender limbs with each movement.

She took his hand, gasping, slightly startled as Oswald pulled her to him with just enough force to bring her body close to his.

The feel of his hard, muscular body against hers made Gwendolyn blush. Shyly she looked down, unable to meet his gaze. He was so warm, smelled of soap and for some reason she felt so secure in his arms.

Oswald brought his lips down to her forehead, the gentleness of his kiss a stark contrast to the urgency with which he had pulled her close just moments before.

"Frightened?" He asked in a soft, husky voice.

Gwendolyn shook her head, though she was so nervous, she felt light-headed from it.

Oswald lifted her face to his, gazed into her eyes for what seemed like eternity before lowering his head to fit his lips against hers. Gwendolyn made a small sound, her lips parting beneath the insistent pressure of his, giving him access to the sweet warmth beneath.

Unconsciously, her hands clung to the lapels of his shirt, while he held her nape with his palm, the other down her spine, bringing her closer to his hard, warm body.

His kiss felt like magic, pleasing her, arousing all her senses. It was hard to believe that she had once resented this man, hated him with intense fury. Oswald, the Shadow Knight, her former foe, the man who could take life so easily like snuffing flame from a candle. Her husband, her friend...he understood her so well, sometimes better than she did herself. With him, she never felt alone anymore, it was like he had filled a gaping emptiness in her soul...

Gwendolyn clung to him, slightly startled as Oswald reached to lift her into his arms, carrying her gently to the bed.

She blushed from embarrassment and shyly closed her eyes as he laid her down on the soft mattress. A gentle, cool breeze blew against her skin making her shiver slightly. Everything seemed quiet except for the sound of her own heartbeat that thrummed in her ears, and the deep breath Oswald took.

She felt the mattress dip as he climbed the bed to join her, and her nervousness seemed to increase a thousandfold.

"Gwendolyn..." His voice became hoarse, almost unrecognizable, had she not been certain it was Oswald who knelt before her, she would have thought the voice belonged to another man.

She opened her eyes and looked at him as he touched her face.

Passion has transformed his visage, making him look both imposing and dominating...all the more the predatory male. The intense, possessive expression would have frightened her if it not for the secret part of her responding, answering to his call.

With trembling hands he reached for the laces of her bodice, slowly picking it apart until the silk clothing came undone.

Oswald inhaled sharply as he saw her for the very first time. She was exquisite, beautiful in every way, so much more beautiful than he could ever dream of.

Carefully, as though afraid he'd break her, Oswald caressed the tempting curve of her shoulder, before cupping one luscious breast in his palm, he brushed the rosy nipple with his thumb, caressing her with light, loving strokes, making Gwendolyn cry out softly with a shivering breath.

He marveled at the softness of her skin as he skimmed the dip in her flat stomach, curling his palm against the side of her tiny waist before following the gentle flare of her hips. Stockinged slender legs moved restlessly, trying to hide from his hungry eyes. She looked so delicate, almost fragile...Who would have thought that her armor hid an exquisite feminine form that set his blood burning?

"Oswald…the light…snuff out the light." She said in a small voice. A soft blush crept from her face to her chest, betraying her shyness. Never had she felt so vulnerable, so…exposed. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, and a part of her longed to hide from him.

Oswald paused from tugging the remaining white stocking to look at the candelabrum beside the bed.

Slowly he moved, still in the kneeling position, the mattress sinking beneath his weight as he reached for the softly glowing light.

Gwendolyn sighed, burying her face against the pillow, unconsciously biting her lip in sheer nervousness. She never thought she'd seek refuge in the dark, but in moments like this, she couldn't think of any other way to hide herself.

But, instead of the darkness enshrouding her in its secrets, Gwendolyn felt the light, gentle caress of his hand on her shoulder. The loving touch made her shiver, but not as much as his next words made her.

"No…I've waited for this…" Oswald murmured in a low voice. "I want to see you..."

She made a small sound of embarrassment though it was quickly muffled against the pillow.

"Gwendolyn…don't be shy…not with me." Oswald said, stroking the soft skin of her shoulder, then ran his hand down her arm, awed at the sheer softness of her skin, so smooth…so supple. "You're so beautiful..."

He shrugged out of the loose shirt, carelessly dropping the clothing at the side of the bed. Oswald smiled as he caught her stealing a peek at him, though battle scars marked his body, the innate male arrogance prevented him from feeling self-conscious.

He lay beside her, curling his body against hers, spoon fashion, loving the warmth of her silky body against his. Oswald lifted the heavy skeins of silky hair from her neck, and planted a wet kiss on her perfumed nape. Slowly he kissed his way down her spine, making Gwendolyn shudder.

He gentled her with kisses, with loving caresses until her shyness subsided. Oswald caught her hand and taught her to touch him in return, encouraging her when she hesitated, groaning in delight as her small hands brought him pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him as Oswald moved, sensually caging her to the bed with his own body. Gwendolyn gasped at the sweet friction of their skin, the hard contours of his muscles fascinated her hands, he was beautifully built, lean and strong...and so handsome. Looking at him now, at the passionate, loving expression in his eyes, it was hard to believe that he was once the deadly foe who could easily take her life.

_I love him...so much..._

Lovingly she caressed his cheek, the skin of his neck, watched him shudder, knowing that it was pleasure that made him tremble so, amazed that she could affect him like this.

Slowly, Oswald pulled away, and she let him go. Gwendolyn opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion as he knelt on the bed before her once again.

He held her gaze as he reached for the fastening of his underpants, slowly untying the laces that held the cloth together. She could not look away, even if she had wanted to. There was something compelling about him, one that commanded her full attention.

Her eyes widened as he peeled away the last piece of clothing, letting her see him, not even attempting to hide how much he desired her.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked, his voice husky, but there was nothing he can do about it anymore than he can soften the blunt male flesh that throbbed with need, demanding fulfillment.

"No...I was...I was just surprised." Gwendolyn replied, blushing harder.

"Gwendolyn..." He called to her, passion has deepened his voice, the sound seemed to reverberate within her, raising goosebumps in her flesh. He brushed his lips against her temple as he settled over her, nudging her legs apart.

Gwendolyn wrapped her arms around him as he slowly moved over her, sensually rubbing his body against hers.

She trembled as he kissed her, gently nipping her lower lip.

"...love you..." Oswald murmured, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue.

Gwendolyn sighed as he kissed his way down her throat, the intensity of the emotions his touch evoked felt almost unbearable. He commanded her senses as surely as he held complete power over her.

She inhaled sharply as he cupped her breast, flicking his tongue against the rosy nipple, shocking her with the sting of pleasure that electrified her body with each stroke.

"_Oswald_!" She cried out as he suckled the sensitive pink tip. He made an incoherent sound, curling his tongue against her nipple, enjoying her like she was his favorite treat.

"It's alright..." He whispered, trying to soothe her.

He sought her lips once more, silencing the startled gasps she made, refusing to be deterred as he gently sought the soft flesh between her legs. Gwendolyn stiffened, her mind reeling from the blatant intimacy as his fingers first stroked her before spreading the tender folds to stake his claim.

"Hush...it's alright." Oswald crooned against her lips, slipping his fingers deeper, stroking her until Gwendolyn thought she'd go insane from his ministrations.

His lightest touch sent intense bursts of pleasure rippling through her and yet...at the same time, her body tightened, clamored for something she did not yet identify, could only sense.

Suddenly release came, unraveling her completely, shaking her with its intensity. Oswald rained kisses on her face, her nose, as his fingers stroked her ceaselessly in the same gentle rhythm that only prolonged her pleasure.

Gwendolyn could only cling to him, gasping, shivering, could only surrender to the bliss that ravished her so consummately.

Oswald smiled at her as he held her close, brushed his lips against her temple and held her until she recovered her breath.

"What...what was..." Gwendolyn gasped as she looked up at him, her eyes showed both surprise and discovery...

"A little foretaste of what is to come..." Oswald replied, cupping her face.

"Oswald..." Gwendolyn closed her eyes as he kissed her, teased her lower lip with the serrated edges of his teeth. She could only moan softly as he drew her tongue into his mouth, suckling gently.

His kiss always brought her pleasure, appeasing her and yet making her hungry for more at the same time.

"Gwendolyn…I can no longer wait..." Oswald called to her in a hoarse voice, gently cradling the back of her head with his palm.

She looked up at him as he settled his hips between her slender legs, caressing her thigh as he coaxed her to open to him.

Gwendolyn made a small sound as he brushed against her…hot...throbbing…demanding entry.

He paused as the barrier of her virginity resisted him. Something gripped his heart then, possessive pride, joy...even Oswald couldn't tell, all he knew was that her gift touched him beyond words.

"Mmmm…" He crooned against her lips, gently nipping her with his teeth as he slowly penetrated deeper, forcing himself to press forward slowly...slowly, as gently as he could. Beads of perspiration gilded his body, highlighting the muscular contours, a silent witness to the effort he had to exert to leash his lust.

She was smaller than he expected, so tight around him that fear leaped in his chest at the thought he might tear her apart. And yet, despite that fear, exhilaration filled him, the savage, uncivilized part of him gloried in her unsullied innocence.

He cupped her nape, brushed his lips against hers, sucking the soft sound she made as he took her with a single smooth thrust.

"Gwendolyn..." He gasped against her lips, suddenly unable to move, so intense was his pleasure. "Oh Gwen..." She was so tight, so warm...he thought he'd go mad.

"I am all right." Gwendolyn whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am fine."

This was the ultimate humiliation for the Valkyrie, to lie beneath a man, utterly subjugated; her body his to do whatever he wished. Losing one's virginity was tantamount to dishonor and to be stripped of pride. For some Valkyrie, marriage is worse than death.

But not for Gwendolyn.

Though she ached from his possession, Gwendolyn felt joy as never before.

She loved him.

She reaffirmed it again in that moment. To be joined with him like this appeased a soul-deep yearning while stoking another.

He throbbed inside her, thick and huge and hot. His slightest movement made her shiver, titillated her senses with the exquisite combination of pain/pleasure. She gasped as he shifted his hips, hitting the spot where she felt him more distinctly.

His eyes glittered against his dark face as he looked down on her, the tensed muscles of his stomach grazing against the softer, flat plane of her belly as he moved.

He answered her soft cry with a hoarse sound of his own, pulling her hips tighter against him as he sank to the hilt.

Oswald clenched his teeth as passion threatened to overtake him. Indeed, he could barely leash the savage lust that raked him with cruel talons. But for her sake, he held back, endured the sweet torment of waiting, tempering the force of his thrusts with restraint. Still, his body cried out for release, clamored for it like a fire needed to burn.

"_Don't move_." He groaned through clenched teeth, clasping her hips to hold her still as Gwendolyn sought a position that would somehow ease the ache of his possession, even a little.

But it was too late.

The movement of her body snapped all control and Oswald lost the sensual battle and gave in, burying the harsh sound that escaped his lips against her neck as he shuddered in sweet release.

The pleasure was profound, endless, powerful enough to steal his very soul. He panted against her breasts as he came undone, suspended in bliss for what seemed like eternity.

With an incoherent cry, he collapsed on top of her, seeking the soft warmth of her breasts with his lips. He'd never felt this way before...so utterly at peace. Oswald smiled languidly as she stroked his nape. She had satisfied, eased the gnawing emptiness in his soul...eased away that loneliness he had thought no one could ever reach...

And yet, a small voice nagged in his head...he had not brought her fulfillment, not delivered what he had promised. Her soft flesh was still tense around him, clenching him unconsciously from unappeased need.

In her innocence, Gwendolyn didn't understand the frustrating emotions that seemed to grip her body in a vise. Her body sought something, something she could not name...

She gasped as Oswald raised his head to tickle her nipple with his breath. "I know you ache...I will take care of you..." he promised, lightly nibbling the rosy tip.

She didn't understand what he meant, and was about to ask him when the feel of his hand caressing her from her breast down to her stomach made her inhale sharply. Gwendolyn whimpered softly as he sought the secret flesh between her legs. He was still buried in her, unwilling to leave her just yet.

She gasped again as he rubbed her gently, tenderly bringing her over the brink until release came, showing her what her body demanded, what her body clamored for and appeased that need with breathtaking intensity.

Later only much later, as she lay on his arms, when her heart no longer threatened to beat out of her chest, when her breath no longer raced erratically, Oswald brushed away the stray lock of hair that covered her eyes.

"Good?" He asked devilishly, a teasing quality entering his voice.

Gwendolyn blushed and looked away, refusing to answer.

"Gwendolyn?" He insisted, allowing no escape.

Unable to speak, Gwendolyn can only close her eyes and nod her head shyly.

Oswald released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled at her. He kissed each of her closed eyes and slowly withdrew from the sweet grip of her body.

She was his...marked with his sweat, his teeth and...

Oswald gazed possessively down at her, watched as the thick fluid seeped between her thighs, tinged with pink—virgin's blood.

_...and that._

He thought with fierce satisfaction.

Gwendolyn snuggled closer to him as Oswald sought a comfortable position, still holding her close. She wondered at the pleased, smug expression on his face, but the glowing warmth of sexual fulfillment was slow to fade, lulling both lovers to sleep.

This perfect little world they have created, where only the two of them existed, far from the ambitions of her father, far from the evil schemes of other men...Oswald and Gwendolyn finally found their resting place, the home their hearts have always longed for.

And despite the unrest, the disturbance outside, there's only peace and love here that sustains them.

Oswald kissed her good night one last time, refusing any other thoughts but his wife from filling his mind, then gave himself over to a deep, peaceful sleep.

-end-

* * *

**A/N:** I admit this one is a bit rushed. School is really consuming my life right now, but I don't want to leave this for later, I will probably never get it done if I post-pone writing. So...yeah, hopefully I can write a better lemon next time. (crosses fingers)

The original plan for this piece was to write the days/weeks before Armageddon takes place. It would be nice to see how these two characters strengthen their bond. But, time constraint does not permit me to do this...so it will have to wait till I have more free time.

To all my reviewers, please forgive me if I can't reply to each of you:

**adelaidechoc, Twilight Angel Yu, Mtakuja, YamiTenshi14, Ethereal Vesper **and** GrimNightingale  
**

My most heartfelt thank you for your comments!


End file.
